Needed
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Takes place in Season five. Duchess Satine realizes that Korkie may no longer need her anymore. Slight Korkie and Lagos romance.
1. Chapter 1

Satine watched as her nephew scanned the area around their vehicle for any imminent threats. She almost couldn't believe that man sitting next to her was the same little boy who had once told her he couldn't wear pants because he need to breathe through his butt. She couldn't believe that the men and women attempting to rescue her now we're the same children who two years ago were only rescuing snacks from the mess hall.

Then Satine saw it, her nephews' eyes stopped scanning the area around them to linger on the driver of the hovercraft for a few moments.

A few seconds later the moment was gone almost like it had never happened except Satine had seen it and she knew her nephew well enough to know what she had seen. The woman driving the hovercraft shifted in her seat and for a second Satine was able to see the girls' cheeks had turned slightly pink.

She knew the girl was Korkie's friend Lagos from the Academy but now she was beginning to think that maybe they were more than just friends. Satine didn't have time to focus on that she needed to focus on getting that distress call to Obi-Wan.

Suddenly Korkie's eyes narrowed and he drew his blaster.

"Get the dutchess to safety." Bo commanded and Korkie nodded in understanding. Satine almost could have laughed at the irony of it all if they weren't in such a dangerous situation. Korkie was her nephew she was supposed to protect him not the other way around.

Satine gripped the edge of the chair to steady herself after their hovercraft was hit with one of the blasters She could see Lagos was struggling to fly the craft and she knew they were about to crash. They hit the roof of a building hard sliding a good distance before their vehicle came to a stop. She pulled out the commlink, there was still no signal.

"The transmissions still blocked." She yelled jumping over the hovercraft and out of the corner of the eye she could see Korkie running after her.

Satine finally got to an area where the signal wasn't blocked.

"You're clear." Korkie yelled and she got a sudden image of a three year old Korkie playing hide and seek with her in the gardens.

Unable to stop the thoughts of her and Korkie playing in the gardens when he was young as she started her message to the Jedi Council.

She only lost her concentration for a moment when one of the attackers hit Korkie in the head knocking him to the ground. Her stomach dropped believing something awful had happened to Korkie before she refocused on the task at hand.

However, the message cost them and when she was done she was surrounded by death watch's men.

As the men took her away she spared one last glance toward her nephew. He was being helped to his feet leaning heavily against Lagos while Amis and Soniee watched their backs. Korkie was hurt but he was in good hand he would be fine. Reluctantly she realised that for the first time since he had joined the Academy Korkie no longer needed her.

A/N

Disclaimer I own nothing related to Star Wars. I'm thinking I might do a second part to this story about what happens when Korkie finds out what happened to Satine.


	2. Chapter 2

Lagos had no idea what she was doing up so late. It had been a long day she along with everyone involved in the failed rescue mission should be sleeping right now. However here she was very much awake staring at the only other man that was awake in the building. Korkie appeared leaning out the window staring at something below.

"What are you looking at?" Lagos asked from behind him.

"Lagos! What are you doing up?" Korkie said in his typical confident leader voice. He clearly did not want anyone to know what he had been doing up so late but Lagos saw the redness in his cheeks almost immediately.

"Nothing much." Lagos said trying to sound more comforting than she typically did. "Uhm are you alright?" She asked walking over to stand next to him.

Korkie looked as thought he was going to lie for a moment then he broke. "It's all my fault. Aunt Satine was counting on me to protect her and I let her down." Then he stopped and looked over at Lagos who was being unusually quiet. "Isn't this supposed to be the part where you try to talk me out of it?" Korkie asked.

Lagos shrugged. "I guess." She said taking another step closer to Korkie so that their shoulders were now touching. "But honestly I have been thinking the same thing all night. I think everyone is really worried about Satine."

Korkie was just staring at her now not saying anything.

"Sorry." Lagos added. "I'm not very good at comforting people."

Korkie put his arm around he shoulders and pulled her close so that they were both leaning on each other. "Don't worry you did fine." He whispered.

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I own nothing related to Star Wars**


End file.
